Trolls
The Trolls (トロル, Tororu) are creatures that are either friendly or downright nasty. As a race, the Trolls are very skilled engineers and technicians, but it seems that this intelligence is limited to the higher ranks of troll society. The most intelligent and sophisticated troll is Glumshanks, who serves as Kaos's right hand. Boomer is the only known good troll to ever have the honor of becoming an Avenge Lander. The Trolls are nasty pieces of work, whose main hobbies include war, drilling for oil, and chopping down forests. As skilled engineers, they use their talents for depending which side their on. They create a huge range of weapons and vehicles for fighting their enemies. The bad Trolls are even known for their love of blowing stuff up. They appear in a variety of appearances. Other trolls are in alliance with the Dragons, Avenge Landers and other good guys and allies. However others are not. ".''" :—About the Trolls. Description Anatomy Gallery Characteristics and Culture Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Varies Weakness Homes Gallery List of Trolls Heroes * Boomer Supporting Allies * Moonbeam Anti-Heroes Villains * Glumshanks * General Disaster * Iron Nose * Bruiser Cruiser * Chill Bill * Lob Goblin * Shrednaught * Smoke Scream * Threatpack * Trolling Thunder Enemies * Blaster Trolls * Boom Bosses * Bruiser Cruisers * Cadet Crushers * Cloud Biters * D. Riveters * Eggsecutioners * Extending Shield Trolls * Grenade Generals * Gun Snouts * Lob Goblins * Loose Cannons * Mace Majors * Mark 31 Troll Tanks * Shrednaughts * Smoke Screams * Time Trolls * Troll Greasemonkeys * Troll Grenadiers * Troll Stomper M5s * Troll Warriors * Troll Welders * Trolling Thunders * Trollverines * Thunder Throwers * Inflatrators * Meteo-Trollogists * Ratty Riflemen * Shifty Sticklers Other featured characters * Butterfly * Sage * Stardust * Strawberry Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Trolls once lived under bridges and made anyone who crossed over pay the toll. When most people got over the bridge without paying a toll, using billy goats, 'Fools Gold', or 'Fools Potatoes', the Trolls gave up on collecting tolls, crawled out from under their bridges, and went to work for Kaos. Trolls have also played a part in the backstories of some of the Avenge Landers: * When the Trolls began hunting unicorns and dragons, they suffered the wrath of the unicorn-dragon hybrid Avenge Lander, Whirlwind. * Oil-drilling Trolls had also invaded an undersea civilization that was ruled by Wham-Shell, causing his people to be scattered to the wind, and Wham-Shell drove the Trolls away with his powerful mace soon afterwards. * Trolls had also chopped down and logged Stump Smash's entire forest, including himself. The tree-like creature then retaliated by smashing the Trolls' tree-cutting machines with his now stump-like mallets. * Boomer was part of the Troll Army, originally a demolition specialist, but he realized the sole mission of the army was war and conquest, which didn't interest him. Determined to stop the Troll Army's quest for conquest, and to blow up things as many as he can, Boomer left the Trolls after saving a town being destroyed by them. Soon afterwards, Boomer was invited to be a Avenge Lander, becoming the only troll to win such an honor. Synopsis See also External links * Trolls ''Spyro Wiki * Trolls Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * There are hints of prejudice against trolls such as Snuckles referring to them as "stinky bridge dwellers", and when Boomer talks to Quigley, Quigley will state that his mom said he's not allowed to talk to Boomer. * According to a cave painting in the museum on the Boney Islands, Trolls may have devolved from intelligent, human-like beings. * Trolls may be a reference to the Orks from Warhammer 40,000, as both are a race of green skinned humanoids with large lower fangs, and both are skilled engineers, with technology that appears ramshackle, but functional. * The Tech element has more Troll villains than any other element. Coincidentally, they are also the only Troll villains who pilot vehicles (with exception of the fire villain, Smoke Scream). * In Legend of the Avenge Landers: Lost Islands, Fright Rider mentions in his quest that Skele-oats are made of Troll bones. Category:Trolls